Shugo No Kiss
by kitty210
Summary: Amu has been betrayed and now moves to Paris. There she becomes a famous singer in a band and now shes back in Japan. There she will face her used to be friends with her new friends which are the rose knights from barajou no kiss crew. The used to be Guardians will find out more about Amu and her pain. And why is Amu after the Embryo? Find out in this story! I suck at summeries.
1. Back from Paris!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Barajou no kiss and Angelic Layer.**

**Kitty210: Hope you like the story! :D**

**Amu: Sooo… you made this a double crossover.**

**Kitty210: Yes!**

**Mitsuru: Ahhh~ to be apart from my Lady Anise! **

**Kitty210: Don't worry just think that Amu is your Lady Anise. Kay! Alright this is taking way to long so on with the story.**

Amu watched outside the plane's window seeing clouds pass by. Amu had become a worldwide pop sensation when she was in Paris. Yes, Amu was in Paris for 3 years all because of the Guardians.

Amu sat back and watched her charas play, bicker, and chat at each other. When she was the Joker her eggs broke because of some X-eggs. Now her charas are reborn but she has three new charas too.

Akira who was the first born out of the seven represents of wanting to be a singer. Akira had a black and red tank top with a denim short skirt. Under the skirt is a star printed tights. She had on knee high boots. To top it off Akira's hair is in a low pony tail. Her hair is Purple with some red highlights and has light purple eyes. On her shirt there was a treble cleff. In her hands was a purple glittered microphone.

Yuri was the second to be born and was Amu's want to be as fast and stealthy to be a cat.

Yuri had red shorts on and a red and black shirt on that said, "Kitty's got claws." She had Dark pink paws where her hand and feet were suppose to be at. A Dark pink tail popped out of her shorts and dark pink cat ears stood out on her pink hair that ended at her shoulders. Her light green eyes standing out.

Ran was born next. Ran was reborn because Amu wanted to be good at sports and to learn different dances. She had a hot pink cheerleading top and hot pink cheerleading caprice. Ran had dark pink sneakers on. Her hair was the same as last time and instead of light pink pom poms she had hot pink pom poms.

Suu was the fifth one born. She was reborn because Amu wanted to become more lady like. Suu now had her hair down to her waist and had a green headband with a darker green clover on it. Suu had on a light green sundress with white flowers and had green sandals on.

Miki was born next. Miki was reborn because Amu wanted to be more artistic and creative. Miki still had her blue beret but she had her hair go down. She had a blue vest over a white blouse. She had denim shorts on and blue ballet flats on. Miki also had her messenger bag.

Next was Dia. Dia got reborn because Amu wanted to be a musician someday and because of her radiance or something like that. **(A/N: Don't know the heck about the radiance thing but had to put it there.)** Dia still had her hair like the same. Dia was the only one that hasn't been changed but she has a diamond shoulder bag where all her instruments are in.

Ema was the last to be born. She had a hoodie that covered her hair and she had black jeans on. Ema had blue and black sneakers on and she had golden eyes. Ema was born to hide and conceal herself to not be hurt again. Ema has another story but you'll find out soon enough.

Amu couldn't wait until she came to Japan to see her use to be friends reaction. Ema was sitting on Amu's shoulder and saw the face on Amu. "Amu you okay about returning to Japan and seeing your friends?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just nervous to see them." Amu had replied.

Dia heard what Amu and Ema were talking about and joined in too. "It's okay Amu . You won't be alone on this you'll have us." Dia said in a consoling voice.

" Hey! You have us too." Someone yelled across them.

**Kitty210: So how do you like it?**

**Kaede: Wait! I'm not in this chapter!?**

**Kitty210: Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Kaede: Hey! Answer my question!**

**Kitty210: Nope.**

**Like it. Love it. REVIEW IT!**


	2. Don't know what to name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Barajou no kiss and Angelic Layer.**

**Kitty210: I'm baacckk!**

**Mitsuki: Took you long enough.**

**Kitty210: What do you mean? I've only be gone for four days.**

**Mitsuki: Who cares!**

**Kitty210: Seiran! Mitsuki is being scary! ( Hides behind Seiran )**

**Seiran: Now Mitsuki. That is no way to treat the writer.**

**Mitsuki: Hmph.**

**Kitty210: Kay! Let's go and start it! (Back to being cheerful.)**

Across from Amu sitting cross legged was Higa Kaede, the famous guitar player in the band. Next to him sat Kurama Mitsuki, the bass, and next to him was Tenjo Mitsuru, the drums. Sitting next to Amu on her right was Asagi Seiran, the keyboard player.

All of them together combined is the famous band called," Princess and the Rose Knights."

**( A/N: Lame band title I know.) **Higa Kaede had red messy hair and violet eyes. He lives in the Higa shrine and mostly trains all day if it's not for being in a band to practice, go to concerts, and going to school. He has a chara named Kaito. Kaito is like a mini look alike to Kaede. He represents of Kaede's want to be strong and reliable to others. Kaito had on a karate outfit with a black belt on and was barefoot.

Kurama Mitsuki had black hair and piercing red eyes. Mitsuki is not human but from a race called the," Dark Stalkers." Mitsuki has supernatural abilities and lives with Tenjo Mitsuru and is also owned by him for so told. If you notice Mitsuki has pointed ears like an elf. Mitsuki is quiet and isn't very sociable. He has a mini look alike chara named Takuto. Takuto has a dark blue hoodie on and baggy black pants. He also has dark blue sneakers. Takuto represents of Mitsuki's shady personality.

Tenjoh Mitsuru has white hair and light blue eyes. Mitsuru has a switch personality. His personality to everyone is a happy go luck guy who is admired by both male and female. Mitsuru's other personality is a sadistic one but he doesn't show it to anyone except the closest people he knows. His chara is a little look alike whose name is Yuki. Yuki is like Tadase's chara except Yuki is a princely chara not a king chara. Yuki has on a blue tunic and gray pants. Attached to the tunic is a red cape and has on gold sandals. Yuki was born to represent Mitsuru's want to help people and be good looking too at the same time.

Asagi Seiran has blue hair and gold eyes. Seiran can be mistaken to be a girl by people because of his cute face. Seiran is a generous guy who wants to help people as much as he can. Seiran is Amu's best friend since she came to his school. He is allergic to roses but still likes them. Seiran's chara is named Tamaki. Tamaki is also a mini look alike to Seiran. Tamaki had on a black turtle neck with a white lab coat on and black pants with white boots on. Tamaki also has goggles on his blue hair. Tamaki was born to represent that Seiran's want to be a Scientist.

" You don't have to yell Dog." Mitsuki said to Kaede.

" Hey! It's not my fault that I yelled because I kept calling her name 5 times already." Kaede yet again yelled.

" Just shut up the both of you!" Amu yelled steam coming out of her ears.

"Now now Amu-sama you don't have to be yelling." Seiran said trying to calm Amu down.

" Fine. I will calm down." Amu said in a nicer tone.

Mitsuru who has been quiet through the trip was drawing a master piece called," My Rose Princess." There he was drawing Amu in a beautiful dress with roses on it. His Chara, Yuki marveling how great it is. Mitsuru who was paying so much attention to the drawing that he didn't notice Kaede leaning over to see what he was doing.

" WHAT THE HECK!" Kaede yelled.

" What now dog." Said an irritated Mitsuki.

" I just saw Tenjoh drawing Amu in a dress of roses!" Yelled Kaede.

" WHAT THE HECK! TENJOH-SEMPAI YOU'RE SOO GROSS!" Yelled a grossed out Amu.

" SHH!" Everybody else.

"Hehe. Sorry everybody." Amu apologized.

"Please put on your seat belts because we are about to land soon." The Pilot said. Everyone buckled up their seat belts also Mitsuru who was so absorbed into his drawing. ' I can't wait till I see their faces.' Amu thought while a smirk appeared on her face.

**Kitty210: Dun Dun Duuunn!**

**Kaede: What the heck are you doing.**

**Kitty210: Well it was almost like a cliffy right?**

**Kaede: Yeah…Um No that was not.**

**Kitty210: Jeez Kaede you're so mean.**

**( Ikuto pops out of nowhere)**

**Ikuto: YO!**

**Kitty210: Ahh! When did you get here and how? Cause when I checked this room was locked.**

**Ikuto: Through the window.**

**Kitty210: What! I don't have a window here.**

**( Ikuto points to a hole in the wall)**

**Kitty210: Ooh!**

**Ikuto: When am I appearing in this story.**

**Kitty210: Later. Kay!**

**Like it. Love it. REVIEW IT!**


	3. The Mansion! No interesting chap title!

**Disclaimer: don't own Shugo Chara, Barajou No Kiss, and Angelic Layer.**

**Kitty210: For those who don't know why I put Angelic Layer in is because it will help with the story a bit.**

**Amu: Is this the part I meet Tadase-kun! (Hearts in her eyes)**

**Kitty210: Maybe. Maybe not. Besides we might have romance but don't know who to pair them up with.**

**Amu: Aww!**

**(Ikuto pops out of nowhere again)**

**Ikuto: Hey! What about me Amu.**

**Amu: Yeah right. (Blushes)**

**Kitty210: Let's roll!**

The plane landed with a bump and a thump until it came to a halt. "Please take out your carry on and proceed to exit." The captain said. Amu unbuckled her belt and got up to stretch. She got out and grabbed her black bag decorated with pink skulls all over. She got out of the plane and walked outside to see that the guys were waiting for her."Took you long enough." Kaede said.

"Hey wasn't my fault that I needed to do something important!" Amu yelled back.

"Then what is it? Huh?" Kaede asked.

"Was it about me, Lady Amu? " Mitsuru asked.

Ran perked up about what they were talking about," It was about Mph!" But Ran was stopped by Amu.

"What was it Amu-sama?" Seiran asked with a sparkly background.

"N-nothing! There's nothing to worry about. He he." Amu said nervously.

Miki just shook her head," Amu's just embarrassed to let Ran tell you guys about a certain _guy_." Miki waggled her eyebrows at the word guy.

"N-no! That's just... oh never mind!" Amu yelled with her face all red.

"Let's just go." Mitsuki said with no interest.

All of them nodded and they found their ride to Amu's house. The whole ride to the house was oddly quiet. All of them were doing something different most of the time. Amu was clinging to Seiran. Kaede was sitting cross legged, his head down probably sleeping. Mitsuru was writing a poem how wonderful his 'Lady Amu' is. Mitsuki was just looking out the window at the 'human race' bustling around the streets.

The whole ride took about half an hour to the house. When the limo stopped in front of the house Amu stopped clinging to Seiran and her mouth was opened to a perfect O. "I-is that m-my house?" Amu stuttered staring at the humungous mansion in front of her.

"Of course it is stupid." Kaede said.

"Ha ha so funny Kaede." Amu said.

There in front of them was a three story tall mansion with a beautiful garden. The hedges were trimmed and there was a stone walkway towards the big wooden door. Hedges surrounded the mansion and were aligned to the stone pathway. There were a few balconies sticking out of the mansion. At the garden there was a fountain and so many flowers that nobody could keep count. Amu and the rest entered the house and were met by a grand living room. There were wooden floors and a chandelier on the ceiling. There were couches aligned together in front of a huge flat screen TV. There was a game station under the TV on the coffee table.

"Whoa look at this place." Cried Amu.

"Yeah Amu-sama." Seiran agreed.

"Let's all go to our room." Mitsuki said.

All of them nodded and went to their designated room. Amu opened her room to see it was hot pink with light pink stripes going up and down the room. The carpet was white and in the middle of the room was a king sized bed with pink bed sheets. On the wall there was a moon in the middle of the moon was a pink heart, blue spade, green clover, and a yellow diamond. Just like it was like at Amu's old room the same kind of pattern. There were three other doors that must have led to a bathroom, the balcony, and the walk in closet. There wasn't much in the room but Amu guessed she could add more stuff to it.

Kaede walked into his own room. The walls were red with white stripes and there were white carpet. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with red and white bed sheets. There was a little table next to it with a lamp. There were two doors that led him to his closet and bathroom. On the bed there was a uniform for his new school he's going to. Kaede dropped his bag on the bed and started to unpack.

Seiran entered his room while talking to Tamaki about complicated stuff about science. The room was blue with a king sized bed in the middle with blue sheets. The room had tables with gizmos and potions in the room and a black rug was in the middle of the white carpet but will soon have different colors of stains on it. There were two doors leading to his bathroom and closet. Seiran smiled that he didn't have to do anything a lot in his room and started working on making a blue rose with Tamaki.

Mitsuru entered his room with his lovely picture of Amu behind him being carried by Yuki. The whole entire room was white and the bed had white silk sheets on it with a plushy Amu doll. All around his room were pictures of Amu and statues of Amu everywhere. Mitsuru grinned and told Yuki to put the picture somewhere on the wall so he could admire it. There were two doors which led to his bathroom and closet.

Mitsuki walked in his room which was black everywhere. In the middle of the room was a bed like coffin with black sheets and skulls all over it. There weren't a lot of things in there except a table with a lamp. There were three doors that led to the balcony, the bathroom, and the closet. The balcony had a glass door so sun was sweeping in through it. Mitsuki hissed and quickly added a black curtain to conceal the darkness. He sat in his room and grabbed a book from his luggage and started reading.

Amu was lying in her bed thinking what's going to happen tomorrow when she starts Seiyo School. "Amu-chan what's wrong?" asked a very worried Dia.

"Nothing's wrong Dia." Amu replied.

"Amu-chan, you should go to bed so you could have a good rest and start the new day fresh and happy!" Ran cheered.

"Yes, Amu-chan you should sleep early because its un-lady like to sleep late." Suu insisted.

"I guess you guys are right that I should sleep right now." Amu said and hopped out of bed to get changed in her pink pajamas that had diamonds, clovers, spades, and hearts printed on it. Amu crept into bed and fell asleep mumbling the words, "Night guys."

**Kitty210: So sorry for the long wait people just that I am using two different computers on some of the stories.**

**Kaede: Whatever you say lady.**

**Seiran: Isn't Amu-sama supposed to be clingy to me?**

**Kitty210: Yes, but not right now.**

**Yaya: Hey! When does Yaya get to go in with the rest huh Kitty-chi?**

**Kitty210: All in due time my young one.**

**Yaya: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT! Or they'll get hit with my baby rattle!**


	4. Author's Note!

**Kitty210: Attention! I will rewrite my story because it is crappy and shall redo the Charas because I don't know how in the world I put up 7. So, putting up a new story and stuff like that. And I'm renaming it. After a few days, I will delete the story.**


End file.
